A memory, such as a random access memory (RAM) or read only memory (ROM) often includes arrayed memory cells. Typically, each of the memory cells is coupled to at least one bit line and an overlapping word line, and each of the memory cells include a memory element that is configured to store a logic state. In operation, a controller reads from and/or writes to an individual memory element by receiving and transmitting signals over the bit and word lines of the memory.
Flash-based memories employ closely spaced and arrayed core memory cells. Peripheral devices, such as transistors and other devices, communicate voltage/current signals to a core cell array over the bit and word lines of the memory. In one example, the peripheral devices can include field effect transistors that are located, adjacent to the core cell array and controlled through a corresponding gate.